The Night Was Silent
by strangenames
Summary: The party returns from Orzammar and the two Wardens have doubts of their choices and possibly their love.    One shot for now  Alistairxoc, Alistair Theirin, Dragon Age:Origins, love, Grace Cousland, CouslandxAlistair


**Placed just after Orzammor. Yes I have played the second DA but I will always love Alistair the most...plus I don't have the determination to write a full story and I've been meaning to get this out of my head soooooooooo yes. I probably will write a full story from this because I hate leaving these two in limbo.  
><strong>

**I don't own anything of Dragon Age, Bioware does.  
><strong>

The night was silent; no toads, crickets or current of a river. The party kept to themselves, not ready to speak of what they witnessed. Crackling from the fire broke the silence and captured everyone's attention, silent glances were shared, bodies shifted. Alistair's eyes rested on Grace's figure. She sat with her knees pulled to her chest; she looked weak and weary, her eyes showed every thought that ran through her mind. Anger flooded his chest again; ever since the deep roads he had been unable to shake the feeling. It was inexplicable, he had no right to these emotions; perhaps he needed to talk to Grace.

Wynne mumbled a quick goodnight and headed to her tent. Alistair realized he and Grace were the only two still around the fire. He slowly stood and stretched and lumbered over to her side, taking a seat. She offered him a small smile and returned her gaze to center of camp. His arm reached across her shoulders and he pulled her closer to his chest, she responded by resting her head on his shoulder.

"How are you doing, love?" His voice vibrating through the still air.

"…eh." She replied with a chuckle.

"You have no idea how good it is to hear your laugh." He kissed her hair and stroked her arm, his tension leaving.

Out of seemingly nowhere she asked "Do you think I could've done more? For Ruck and Branka I mean."

He took his time to reply, his reason for anger dawning upon him.

"I think there's always more we wish we could do, but in reality we would never do them nor have the opportunity to."

"That's not an answer."

"I don't have the answer you want…."

"Spit it out." The edge that entered her voice was due to her lack of sleep and insecurity.

A long sigh escaped from his lips.

"No need for dramatics, Alistair, I really need to know."

"Why? You made your decisions now stand beside them. You proved to yourself and the guard before gathering Andraste's ashes that you don't dwell, so stop dwelling."

They were both equally shocked by what he had just said.

"I'm so sorry, it's just been a…strenuous day."

"Strenuous? For you? I understand we've all been on edge since leaving that wretched place and I'm sorry that your fearless leader now doubts herself because of all the horrible things she's seen come of her actions! I was never cut out for this. I never wanted to lead you all and I haven't a clue why you chose me. I'm-"

"We chose you? You took the lead on every quest! You insisted we help everyone we talked to! And then you took every shortcut possi-"

"Every shortcut!" She shouted and they both stood up.

"You're the one that wanted to help everyone! To do every chanter's board quest! You persisted to go to the circle for Connor!-"

"Those were just the right things to do! I don't know why you can't see the obviously good things for every situation!" He knew he could get a reaction from her by saying this.

"Obviously good? Obviously good! Are you joking? I'm forced to make so many compromises for the well-being of this team! If it were up to me of course I would make the OBVIOUSLY good choices, but I can't! We don't have time for every good deed available in Ferelden! We need to stop a Blight not deliver a letter to some stranger liv-" They were on opposite sides of the fire now.

"Uniting Ferelden is the key to ending a Blight!"

"Ferelden won't be united through trivial tasks! Why are you so damn naïve? Maker-forbid you look past your nose and step up to the plate!"

"Well I apologize for my lack of expertise in such advanced matters! You're such and arrogant bitch sometimes! Don't you ever stop to think of the consequences your actions cause?" Everyone else in the camp was awake by now, but knew better than to say anything.

"If you had even been listening you would know that I do! You know I'm not some Chantry-raised innocent. You of all people know how hard I've worked to become a morally strong person…." Both sensed the argument coming to an end.

"If this is how you feel then…I bid you a goodnight, Alistair."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Good."

"Good."

They both furiously walked to their tents, only Alistair looked back.


End file.
